It is well known to use produce containers to store and transport fresh and chilled foods, such as lettuce, for selling to consumers. The containers allow the food to be transported with less damage and provide convenient packaging for consumers who are purchasing the food. However, conventional containers are not securely stackable and do not fit efficiently on or within the shipping receptacle. As a result, more shipping receptacles are needed to transport the containers which increases both transportation and storage costs.
In addition to not being securely stackable and not fitting efficiently on or within a shipping receptacle, conventional produce containers do not provide for easily packaging and storing produce harvested with its roots intact. When using conventional containers for storing and transporting produce harvested with its roots intact, soil, soil debris and moisture comes in contact with the product reducing the freshness of the food packed.
Consequently, containers which alleviate the problems of conventional containers as discussed above are needed. In other words, what is needed are containers that can be stacked to maximize density for storage so that a shipping receptacle can hold more content while taking up the same place allowing for more efficient transportation saving on transportation costs and storage. Furthermore, containers maintain the freshness of produce harvested with its roots intact by keeping away soil, soil debris and moisture from the remaining portions of the produce is needed.